


The Steak Slice of Doom!

by Lilly_C



Series: Various Bingos [13]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Between Episodes, Between Seasons/Series, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Drabble, Food Poisoning, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Some humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I won’t be going there again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Steak Slice of Doom!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for cotton candy bingo, prompt was food poisoning.
> 
> Set between The Rapture and Bad Medicine, although it fits in anywhere within that gap between the two episodes it can also fit within a general timeline for series twenty seven.
> 
> This is only the second time that I’ve written Matt and Karen as the primary pairing as I find that it isn’t something I particularly care for.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Karen eyed Matt while she carefully sipped her freshly brewed coffee. “Are you sure you’re fine to be back at work?” she queried.

He wasn’t used to people enquiring about his health but a recent bout of food poisoning meant that he had to stay home to fully recover. “Yeah I am,” he replied as he took a sizeable gulp of Lucozade.

“You still look a little peaky,” Karen said before adding an offer, “You can always take another day off.” 

“Karen, I’m over the scoots and I don’t need another day off.” Matt drank some more of his energy drink before speaking again. “I won’t be going there again.”

Karen shot him a too much information glare before asking, “Where did you go?”

“Greggs.”

“Why did you go there? There are a lot of better options for food in Glasgow..”

Matt smirked at the comment. “I was hungry and it was the first food place that I passed that was selling steak slice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece for this challenge and series that didn’t quite stretch to the minimum word limit. 
> 
> A ‘slice’ is another name for a flat pasty and I’ve only heard that particular word used since I’ve lived in Scotland.


End file.
